Find a Way
by Unreal Wanderers
Summary: She didn't know how yet, but she would find a way to make it work... (Lori/Steve oneshot)


**Important note: **If you are not a fan of the pairing Lori/Steve, don't bother to read this. And if you are a fan, let me warn you that this is my point of view regarding the way Lori feels about Steve. I think she had genuine feelings for him, but she didn't want to compromise her job with the Five-0 team, so don't expect a happy ending. If you do decide to give this a try, thanks in advance! I own only the plot.

»«»«»«

**Find a way…**

**Summary: **She didn't know how yet, but she would find a way to make it work…

»«»«»«

The party was in full swing. People were out on the dance floor, making fools of themselves but still having fun. Chin was twirling Kono on his hands, while Steve fulfilled his role as the best man and led Malia on a dance. He had taken the jacket off at some point, and the sleeves of his white shirt were pulled up in a casual manner. His smile was warm, but his eyes were somewhat distant, as if he had something on his mind and couldn't shake it off.

Lori gulped down another glass of champagne, but she knew that the heat in her cheeks had little to do with the drink. Realizing she had been staring at Steve for too long, she turned her back on the dance floor and signaled for the waiter to bring another glass of champagne.

"Whoa, slow down girl. What's that? Your fourth glass?"

Looking to her right, Lori found Danny's smiling face. "Something like that, Danno, but don't worry, I can handle alcohol", she replied, accepting the glass the waiter was holding out and taking a small sip. "Want one too?"

"Nah, I'm good, but thanks", Danny said, leaning against the bar for support and looking out at the dance floor. Steve was handing Malia back to Chin, who pulled his wife into his arms quite enthusiastically. "Look at them…"

"They're happy", Lori said simply, following Danny's gaze. "They deserve it."

"Yeah, they do", he said thoughtfully.

Lori looked at his face and saw a sadness there he could hardly disguise. "You still miss her that much?"

"Yeah, you know, sometimes." He didn't pretend not to understand who she was talking about. "But there is Gabby now…" He shrugged but his face lit up considerably.

Lori smiled. She put the empty glass of champagne down on the counter and held out her hand to Danny. "Enough with the depressing chatter. We're in a wedding! We're supposed to have fun, so let's dance."

Nodding, Danny grabbed her hand and led the way to the dance floor. He stopped beside Kono and Steve, who welcomed their arrival with approving whistles. "I have to warn you, Lori, I am not that good of a dancer, so I might just end up stepping on your feet."

"Well, that makes two of us", Lori replied with a chuckle. Danny put a hand on her waist and they began moving. While they danced, Lori observed Steve as inconspicuously as she could. The first two buttons of his shirt were open and the amount of skin visible was little, but it was enough to send her pulse racing. Biting her lower lip, Lori risked a glance up and it was then that her eyes met Steve's.

He was watching her too, with an appraising look, just like he had done the first time they had seen each other. Her breath quickened and then his eyes were no longer on her. It had happened so fast that she wondered if she had imagined it at all. Perhaps the alcohol was starting to affect her… "Ouch! Danny!" He had just stepped on her left foot.

"Hey, I warned you", he said with a suggestive shrug to his shoulders.

"I'll live", she said distractedly. Her heart was pounding violently and her breath was also erratic; she had to get out of there before someone noticed. The music stopped and Kono asked if she could borrow Danny. Lori only nodded, desperate to leave the dance floor. She turned to leave but then a hand grabbed hold of her wrist. She didn't have to look to know who that was.

"Dance with me?"

Slowly, Lori turned. There he was, outstretched hand waiting for hers, a mysterious gleam in his eyes. Not trusting herself to speak, she merely laid her hand on his and nodded; Steve pulled her closer. The heat that emanated from his right hand as it touched her waist travelled up her body.

Just as she didn't trust herself to speak, Lori could not look up at his dazzling eyes. If she did, she could drown in them and in the feelings they stirred deep within her. Steve didn't seem bothered by her silence, which in turn bothered her. Why couldn't he say something to break that awkwardness?

"You know, you have yet to tell me what you and Danny were doing, handcuffed to each other in his apartment…"

Lori almost tripped on her feet, but somehow managed to keep her balance. Why was he bringing that subject up? And when she finally looked up at his face and saw the smirk playing on his lips, she knew he had done it to catch her off guard. "Danny and I already explained what happened", she answered, a little more dryly than necessary.

"Right, and what a convincing explanation that was", he replied sarcastically. His smirk widened.

He was playing with her, she could see that now. She would have to show him that she knew how to play that game too. "Oh my, Steve, is that jealousy I hear in your voice? Is that why you dropped the key?" There, she had said it.

He had not expected that; his eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed. Lori gave him her best smile but her stomach was in knots. What was she doing? Did she really want to go down that path? He was her boss and he had a woman in his life. He had called her a "good friend", but she had watched them as they talked and hugged in his office, and she knew she was more than that.

But why did he flirt with her then? Because he did flirt with her; he had done so in more than one occasion. But perhaps he didn't see it that way. Maybe it was all friendly banter to him, and she, like most women, was reading too much into it.

The music stopped, but Steve did not let go. Before another song could start, Lori excused herself and made her way back to the bar, sitting on one of the high stools without looking back to see if Steve had followed. She hoped not. She was feeling lightheaded and uncomfortably warm.

"More champagne?"

Startled, Lori looked up; the waiter that had served her before was smiling solicitously. "Oh no, thank you, just a glass of water, please. With ice." When the waiter returned she accepted the glass with a mumbled thanks and brought it to her lips. Two minutes later she was getting up and heading down towards the beach.

Halfway there she stopped to remove her shoes. The salty breeze that came from the sea was refreshing and it helped her clear her mind. She had definitely drunk more champagne than she should have had, but it was too late to go back. Luckily, she wouldn't be the one driving the car.

She saw only one person coming back up from the beach, and when she got there, she saw there was no one around; she was pleased. Sighing, she sat on a rock facing the dark ocean and closed her eyes. The sound of the waves crashing was soothing.

Lori focused only on that, blocking all thoughts from her mind. Small sprays of water caressed her legs as the waves crashed against the rock; the water was cold, but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. She didn't know for how long she stood there, eyes closed, until her ears picked up the soft sound of footsteps.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to see who was coming. Steve was walking down the path, hands stuffed in his pockets, apparently oblivious to her presence. Lori detected in his face the concern he had tried to mask earlier.

His posture changed, however, as soon as his eyes found her. He held his hands up in the air, as if claiming innocence. "I can assure you I didn't follow you. I just needed a little bit of air and I thought no one was here…" He shrugged.

"I guess we had the same idea", Lori replied with a small smile.

"You don't have to go", Steve said as he watched her getting down from the rock and picking up her shoes. "There's enough air for both of us…"

Lori considered his words for a moment and then shook her head. "Thanks, but I already had all the air that I needed…"

Steve nodded and then turned his back to her, facing the ocean. Lori stood there, watching him, torn between staying and going. She knew no good would come out of it if she stayed, but she simply could not make herself go.

Steve had rolled his pants up to his knees and was now entering the shallow waters. Lori followed him, shivering as the cold water prickled her skin. He said nothing as she stopped beside him. "So, what's up with you today? Danny's nostalgia I can understand, but you… you look concerned."

"I thought I had disguised it pretty well…"

"Your eyes gave you away…"

He seemed to ponder her words a moment. "Do you know what it feels like to have something on your mind, and no matter what you do, you just can't shake it off?"

"I do", Lori said quietly. "You have all these thoughts in your mind and you feel like you're going to explode."

"Yeah, exactly. And you know you shouldn't be thinking about it, but you can't help it…"

"Trust me; I know exactly how that feels." Something in the way she said those words made Steve turn to face her. Hesitantly, she raised both hands to his cheeks. He did not move, but his eyes were suddenly wary. "Sometimes we can't help the way we feel about something… or someone…" It would be so simple to just lean forward and press her lips to his… Would he stop her?

"I understand that, but it can't be right to have suspicions about someone you've trusted your entire life", Steve said, still not moving.

Lori felt her arms falling limply alongside her body. Clearly, they had not been speaking about the same thing. An unwanted sensation clenched her chest as she realized he had no idea, no clue…

If he found out, how would he react? More importantly, how would it affect the team and her job? The team… she had come to care for each individual member as if they were family. If she allowed her feelings for Steve to dictate her actions, what repercussions would that have on the team? Because there would be consequences and she just wasn't ready for them.

"Those suspicions you have… why don't you confront the person?" Lori asked, behaving as if nothing had happened. Much to her relief, Steve answered the question without hesitation.

"I have; didn't gain much from it, though."

Lori nodded understandingly. "You're talking about Joe…" He didn't deny it. "Look Steve, it's up to you to decide what to do with those suspicions. If you decide to keep digging… just keep in mind that it might cost you more than you're willing to pay."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Some things just aren't worth that kind of risk, Steve." And now she knew that. Now she knew that her feelings for Steve weren't worth putting the team in danger. She didn't know how yet, but she would find a way to make it work… She would do her job and she would forget about him.


End file.
